Pressure pumps may be used in wellbore treatments. For example, hydraulic fracturing (also known as “fracking” or “hydro-fracking”) may utilize a pressure pump to introduce or inject fluid at high pressures into a wellbore to create cracks or fractures in downhole rock formations. A flowmeter may monitor the flow rate of the fluid through the pressure pump, but may require constant maintenance and inspection to verify the flowmeter is operating properly to provide an accurate reading of the flow rate. The frequent inspection of the flowmeter and the inability to ensure the accuracy of the flowmeter during operation of the pressure pump may result in additional time and costs to a pumping operation.